The Goblin King and Faerie Queen
by shadedsilence
Summary: It’s happened again! It had been years since Sarah wished Toby away. Now, a new fate is set. Creatures changed, places evolved. no flames, plz. T for now subject to change later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, nor any of the charries, or places. I do, however, own Lily and Yvette and the faerie.

shaded silence: So… recently I have gotten back into Labyrinth. I got it for my sis for Christmas and I've been addicted. I decided to try writing a fic… that's what scares me… I have to explain things first. It will be OOC…. Well.. Slightly. It is also a slight crossover with a book I read called, 'Wicked Lovely'. That brings me to another point… There will be fairies.. And faeries. Fairy- the small tiny ones. Faerie- human size. Fey is another term used when reflecting about these folk.

Brief summary: It's happened again! It had been years since Sarah wished Toby away. Now, a new fate is set. Lily, Toby's eldest child, has wished her brother Josh away. By this time, the labyrinth had grown. Creatures changed, places evolved, and another ruler lives on. Only 2 creatures know the Labyrinth: The Goblin King--ever changing it, and the Faerie Queen. Will Lily meet the King first and have a hard time getting through the Labyrinth, or will Lily find the Queen who may aid her and return everyone's lives back to normal. R&R, please no flames, constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 1

"_The fey, beside being revengeful, are also very arrogant, and allow no interference with their old-established rights."-- __Ancient Legends, Mystic Charms, and Superstitions of Ireland__ by Lady Francesca Speranza Wilde (1887)_

Magnificent vine robes dragged across the dirt floor as she paced- watching a black crystal in front of her. Carefully, she reached out and grasped it delicately. Nearly 30 years had passed, and she hadn't aged a day; look wise that is. The faeries around her sat, watching their Queen pace.

"It's happening again… Why do these silly _mundane_ creatures do this?!" She snapped.

"Because, my _dearest_ Queen, they don't believe anything will happen when they mutter an, 'I wish…'." The Goblin King replied casually. He pushed off the wall with his shoulder and strode over to the Queen. The few fey he passed quickly backed away, glowering and hissing softly. The King stood in back of the Queen and slowly reached out to her hair, his fingers lazily; gingerly picking out a vine in her hair. The Queen slowly turned her head to look at him over her left shoulder; out of the corner of her mint-green eye.

The Queen quickly looked ahead of her once more and huffed in annoyance. "Why haven't you left yet? The mundane is calling, soon." She snapped.

"Yvette… you should understand by now. They wish for it to happen."

"Jareth, you must understand… You have more important things to do than this!"

Jareth let the vine slip off his gloved fingers and he glared. He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Yvette glared up at him.

"You know your position in this Labyrinth. If you so much as leave this castle before she gets here, you know I will have no trouble putting you--"

"Old threats die hard and promises are empty, Jareth." Yvette scolded softly; sweetly. She continued, "Threats grow old. You wouldn't so much as take me near the bog." She taunted on. The Queen put her hands on his chest and shoved him away; making him stumble only slightly. "Yes, I know my role. If she comes here, I can take her as far as the gates-- as long as she has no one else with her. If she is by herself, I can take her to one of the many entrances to the castle and let her fish her way through; hoping she gets the right door."

Jareth looked down at her, giving her his pointed-teeth grin, "Perhaps… 13 hours…"

"Ahh!!! I'm so sick of you, Josh!!" The auburn cried out as she stormed into his room. Josh cried even harder. Groaning, Lily picked up the crying baby, bounced him on her hip and rubbed his back. "It would be SO much easier… if you weren't here!" Sighing in frustration, she held him out. "Aunt Sarah always compared my life to The Labyrinth, know that? She agrees they treat me as a slave. You're the sweet little prince and I'm the step-sister having to ALWAYS take care of you!" She hissed. "And I agree! I really DO wish they would take you away! I wish they would just take you far away!" She growled. Josh cried harder yet. "ugh… Josh… Shhh…." She patted his and rubbed his back as she made her way over to his crib. Laying him back down, Lily sighed.

After a few moments, he quieted down. Lily reached over, grabbed a stuffed bear and set it next to him as he whimpered. Lily turned and started to walk away, shut the light off and groaned as he bawled again. As she shut the door, a soft click was heard and silence consumed the house.

"Peace… at.. Last…" She muttered and smiled to herself, then blinked in confusion. 'He would still be crying for another few moments…' Lily thought, turned and cracked the door open to glance in. "Josh…. Joshua…." She cooed and walked in, flipping the light on. His crib was empty. Her face went blank and she gasped. From the corner of the room, a tall male with crazy blonde hair in a black cloak came out. Behind him, a woman with even crazier hair stepped out.

Her hair was about mid-back, very messy, in a very messy half-ponytail, wavy- it was purple, deep red, dark green, black, silvery-white, and vines seemed to grow throughout her hair. On her skin, vines seemed to grow beneath the top lays, that or looked like tattoos. The woman gazed at Lily. One eye, her left eye was a bright mint-green while the other was a dark ominous violet. She was very pale and had long, almost claw; or thorn like, nails painted (or stained?) a metallic black. She had on a blood-red corset with a long black-red dress under it. Bat-like wings peeked around her shoulders with the same metallic black thorns on the tips.

Lily gasped, "You're… you're them.. Aren't you?" The man smirked and laughed, followed by giggling, cackling and soft laughter around the room. The woman's eyes narrowed, making her seem almost wolfish. "You're the Goblin King and faerie Queen.. Aren't you?"

"Well.. It seems we might as well have a smart child on our hands." The elder female sneered out. The male glanced at her and stepped out, boots clicking softly on the carpet.

Lily looked at her, eyes narrowed slightly. "As poisonous as in the book…" She muttered under her breath; only to make the Queen smiles with delight. "Where's my brother?"

"Oh come on… You're not that naïve to not know where he is. You know exactly where he is…" The Queen muttered, clearing losing interest by the second.

"I want him back. I didn't mean it!" Lily plead.

"Didn't mean it? You sounded pretty confident when you wished it." The king retorted back.

"Please.. Just let me have my brother back…" Lily begged more. This caused all the giggled to rupture around the room again. Lily looked around and it stopped as quickly as it started.

"As much as I'd like to give him back… That can't just happen. Words have been exchanged; and you can't simply go back. So, how about you just forget about your brother… and I give you this gift instead?" The King asked, held his hand out and let a crystal form.

"Well.. What is it?" Lily asked, clearly curious.

"It would seem to be a crystal ball that'll tell you what you want most and let you have it." The Queen snapped, getting more frustrated by the second.

"I just want my brother…"

"Do you see that?" The Goblin King asked, and pointed out the window. Lily looked out and first just saw a sunset. She blinked and it showed a towering black castle with beautiful architecture.

"The Goblin Castle?" She whispered slightly and took a step towards the window to get a better look. She looked around again and was standing in a swamp. Her eyes looked around, but landed on the tall, towering black castle, and a smaller ivy covered, jade castle close by. "And the Faerie Castle?"

The King nodded. "You want you're brother? Then you have 13 hours to retrieve him…"

"I have to--"

"Time is ticking!" The Queen snapped in.

"--get to the Goblin Castle?" Lily asked and glanced at the glowering Queen.

"Exactly." The King replied simply and brushed something off his cloak.

"Seems easy enough…" Lily muttered.

"Oh yes… You just have 13 hours to get through the Labyrinth. Of course, unless you find _my_ castle, it won't take you very long…" The Queen sighed.

Lily looked at both of them and nodded, "Fine. I can do it. It'll be easy." She told them confidently. The Queen grinned, looked at the King and began to walk away.

"You have 13 hours…" The King began. "To get to my castle… or else.. He's mine to make a new goblin…" The King faded away, and the Queens merciless laughter echoed in Lily's mind.

"Nothing to sweat… I mean.. what's so hard about a maze?" She asked herself rhetorically.

-fin-

shaded silence: I'm trying hard to not make it SO similar! please... again I ask.. no flames... but construtive criticism is welcome.. just.. dont chew me up for dinner...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, nor any of the charries, or places. I do, however, own Lily and Yvette and the faerie.

shaded silence: let's try chapter 2 now.. Heh…

Chapter 2

"_Fairies seem to [be especially fond of the chase." --__The Folk-Lore of the Isle of Man__ by A.W. Moore (1891)_

The Queen had made it back to her ivy-covered castle as soon as the King made it back to his castle. She had sat in her throne room, a black crystal ball in front of her, and she laughed as the mimicked Lily, 'What's so hard about a maze?'. All the fey inside the throne room at that time giggled softly.

"Do you hear that, Jareth?" The Queen asked as another globe formed in her hand. She looked at it showing Jareth, surrounded by Goblins, sitting in his throne. Jareth laughed out as a response and went to say more, when Yvette threw the crystal against the wall and let it shatter down into small glitter-like pieces. She scowled and slapped the other crystal into another wall. "Fetch me one of the Firey, tell them… the Queen has a task for them… And it had better be one of the calmer, more serious of them." Yvette muttered softly. A tiny fairy next to her nodded, turned and flitted out the window.

----------

Lily grudgingly walked through the swamp. Buzzing sounds could be heard all around of various insects and creatures of the Underground. A thick fog covered most of the ground and only large mound-tops could be seen peeking out of the mist. As Lily walked, the mist swirled around her legs and seemed to climb up the trees and moss themselves.

----------

"You summoned me?" A bright red Firey chuckled out softly. The Queen's eyes snapped to the Firey in front of her, a claw-like nail lightly tapping her bottom lip.

"Yes, Dovish, I did. Since you're one of the… more serious of the Firey-creatures, I have a task for you. I want you to take her," she created another black-crystal in her hand; showing Lily paused in the swamp as to what direction to take, "to the beginning of the labyrinth. Now, I don't mean show her the door, but take her to the wall. After that, she can have her 'fun' and get in on her own. Understood?" She Queen asked sickeningly sweet. Dovish looked slightly confused, then broke out into a bigger grin and bowed low.

"Yes, of course." He muttered, turned and began to walk back out of the throne room.

"Oh.. And Dovish…" Dovish stopped, turned his head around and looked at the Queen. "Should she get here in less than 6 ½ hours… it'll be your head hanging on that wall over there." Yvette grinned and nodded to the wall next to her. Dovish nodded once, turned his head the correct direction and left the room.

----------

Lily leaned against the tree and groaned, "This isn't fair! I keep going in circles!" She slammed her fist against the tree and sighed heavily. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, slowly released it and cracked an eye open and yelped in surprise.

Dovish hung upside-down facing her, facing. "Lost?" He cackled out. Lily slowly reached up and put her hand over her heart.

"I have to get to--"

"The center of the labyrinth in 13 hours to retrieve my brother back…?" Dovish finished rhetorically for her. Lily stared at him, then watched as he jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Uhm.. Yes. Could you help me?" Lily asked, looking slightly hopeful.

----------

"I wonder what happened to 'What's so hard about a maze.'…" Jareth muttered as he watched Lily and Dovish start to walk towards the Labyrinth outer-wall. The Goblins around him laughed, then stopped abruptly when a baby's cried could be heard. "Well? One of you shut him up!" Jareth snapped, turned and pushed the crystal to float out the window.

----------

Lily trudged grudgingly though the murky water and fog slowly, until finally, after what seemed like hours; and only being a few minutes, sand started to appear. At first, it was in small spots, but as they walked on, the areas grew bigger, grew closer together, and finally connecting; going on.

"This is as far as I go." Dovish muttered, and quickly disappeared before Lily could protest.

"This isn't fair!!!" She yelled while starting her way away from the swamp area.

The area she stepped in seemed to go on forever; but when she looked up, the castled seemed no closer than what the looked before. If anything, she thought they looked farther away and groaned. Walking on, she came up to a small spring surrounded by sandstorm-colored bricks and… someone; or thing walking past it carrying what seemed, at that distance, a canister.

"Hey!! Hey, wait!! Excuse me!!" Lily yelled and started to run towards them. The creature looked up, sprayed something and a small shrieking could be heard. Lily came to a panting stop and looked at the creature, the canteen like object and the tiny creature lay dying on the sandy-ground.

"How do you get into this labyrinth?" Lily panted out between breaths.

"Through the door." The creature told her bluntly and carried on with what he was doing. He raised the canister again, sprayed another creature. Lily gasped and went to the tiny creature and picked it up.

"You're so mean!! What did they do to yo-- ow!!" Lily dropped the creature and glared down at it. Lily examined her hand. Tiny bite-marks were embedded on her thumb and on the palm of her hand were tiny nail scratches. Soon after, the bitten area gained little bubbles; giving the impression of spider-bites. "It bit me…" Lily finally muttered out, looking at the tiny creature shriveling up and turning into black dust; blending in with the sand.

"I'm not mean… I'm Hoggle! And anyways, what did you expect fairies to do? They take after they're Queen, they do! All of them… foul… poisonous…" He seemed to shiver, then regain his small composition, "Well? Who are you?" he suddenly snapped.

Lily looked taken-aback at his sudden outburst. "I'm Lily." She said cautiously.

"Figured. Queen's really disappointed this time… she's been quiet moody lately. Probably because…." He trailed off.

"Well… Where's that door at? I need to get in."

"Get in where? What door?"

"The door to the labyrinth! I need to get into the labyrinth to save my baby brother! He's probably so scared right now! Ugh!! It's pointless! You're not help at all!" Lily cried and looked at the wall.

"I already told ya… I'm Hoggle! Hoggle!" Hoggle pouted out.

"Ok, Hoggle… How do I get into the labyrinth? Where is the door leading into the labyrinth located?"

"There ya go…" He muttered and looked at her as another fairy shrieked out. "That was a good question. The door… is right.. There…." He pointed to a tall, wooden door. Lily looked at it and walked over to it. "So.. Ya really are going in, huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I am.. I have to. I need my brother back." She stated and walked into the labyrinth and looked down each way. Five ways: left, diagonal left, center, diagonal right, and right. "Which way would you go down?" She asked and looked down at Hoggle.

"I would go that way." he pointed out the door. "Which is precisely where I'm going now! You're wasting your time, you're not going to make it!" the dwarf stated bluntly.

"Well… I think I am going to make it! I know I am!" She snapped back at him.

"I don't think you will! And my outlooks on that look better than yours!" Hoggle argued, and left the labyrinth; the doors swinging and locking shut behind him.

----------

"She's in the labyrinth!" Yvette laughed. Jareth looked at her and smirked.

"Well, my Queen… since she likes mazes so much…" His smirk widened into a grin. Yvette looked at him, her eyes sharp.

"She has been bit by a fairy… the effects should be kicking in soon… No need to add anymore obstacles right away… give her a few hours…" Yvette smugly muttered. She gasped softly, and ran her hand through Jareth's hair. "The chase… is going to begin…" Jareth reached up, wrapped his gloved fingers around her wrist, gently pulled her hand out of his hair and intertwined their fingers.

----------

Lily jogged down the long stretch of wall. She'd chosen the diagonal right path. "This isn't right.. It just keeps going on! No turns, not a dead end… what the hell!" She yelled as she slowly to a stop and leaned against the wall.

"'Allo." A small voice greeted.

Lily looked around.

"'Allo!" The voice said louder, slightly excited.

Lily looked down and saw a small fuzzy… worm? Lily stared at it. "Uhm.. Hi?"

"'ow're you?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Uhm.. I-I think I'm lost. You're a worm.. Right?"

"Actually… I'm a cat'pillar; but close 'nough." He corrected.

"Right.. I'm sorry.. But.. Would you happen to know the way through the labyrinth?"

"'hoo me? Naw, I'm jus' a cat'pillar. 'ould you like some coffee or tea?" He offered.

"oh.. No.. I couldn't. I need to find my way through."

"Aww please? The missus 'ould love it if you came in."

"I really shouldn't, thank you anyways. There aren't any openings?" Lily now asked.

"O'course there are! You just passed one 'bout 1½ meters back." The Caterpillar explained.

"No… It was all wall."

The caterpillar chuckled. "Things aren't a'ways what they seem in 'ere. C'mon 'nside! 'ave somethin' to drink!" he urged.

Lily pushed herself off the wall, "I would love to, but I really…need to go." With that, she turned and continued down.

"Oi! Wait!!" The caterpillar yelled; surprisingly loud for such a small creature.

"Yes?"

"Don't go to you're right."

"What's that?"

"Don't take a right when you go through the opening."

"Oh… Thanks!" Lily jogged off, and nearly missed it.

Nodding to himself, he muttered aloud, "If she would've taken a right… she would've went straight to that Queen Yvette's territory. 'ould've had trouble there, she 'ould've."

-fin-

shaded silence: yea.. I tried hard not to copy the worm. I made him a caterpillar… He's really one of my favorite creatures! I love him so much!! As for the little quote in the beginning, its more-so going to be for later chapters; so you may be seeing it again! I know, inubaka-- I hope that it's longer. But as said before, they gradually get longer. I hope everyone liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, nor any of the charries, or places. I do, however, own Lily and Yvette and the faerie.

shaded silence: So yea.. Been back in school; so like so many others, updates will be kinda spacious. Anyways… Chapter 3. I can't believe I've stopped writing for so long…. I've also decided to add a bit of Latin to make the faeries a bit more interesting.

Chapter 3

Terms:

Tu- you

Meum amor- My love

Meum- My

Vadum ego tendo retrieve eius , meum regina- Shall I go retrieve her, my queen

Quare est hec illud has moratlis velut vos has forem tam incandesces- Why is it that a mortal like you has to be so forbidden

Vobis voluntas numquam compello meum patulum similis quatinus- You will never speak to my court like that

"_These Subterraneans have Controversies, Doubts, Disputes, Feuds, and Siding of Parties."-- __The Secret Commonwealth__ by Robert Kirk and Andrew Lang _

_(1893)_

Yvette, again, was pacing in front of her throne. A few faeries darted in and out of the windows and doors. She turned sharply and looked at Jareth as he sat smugly in her throne. Yes, _her_ throne.

"Why are _tu_ still here? Don't _tu_ have a labyrinth to manage?" Yvette snapped, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Don't you have faerie poison to aid to?" Jareth replied angrily. Yvette scowled at him. Jareth smirked, "Come now, Empress of the Fey, why so sour?" He teased.

Yvette turned around quickly and gazed out a window across her portion of the labyrinth. How is it that 30 years ago Sarah completely avoided this part?

"Just remember, Jareth, _tu_ would be nothing right now had I not shown up those years ago. You know, when _tu _were defeated by a mere mundane." Yvette snickered. It was a 'I hate that I love you, but love that I hate you' relationship between them. It was now Jareth's turn to scowl.

"And, _meum amor_, _tu_ said I cannot leave this castle… until she has found it." Yvette whispered dangerously low. "She has about 5 hours to get here or else I am not helping her." Yvette added, turned and walked towards Jareth. "And as far as I'm concerned…" She paused while putting a slender hand on one of his legs that he had draped over an arm of the vine-clad chair and shoved both legs off, "_Tu_ have a labyrinth to control." She muttered. Jareth summarily jumped up.

"You cannot tell me what to do." He towered over her. Yvette casually let her wings show and flip slightly, the thorn on the ends scrapping against the stone floor.

"_Tu_… are in _meum_ castle… _meum_ part of the labyrinth… therefore, _tu_ are under _meum_ domain…" Yvette declared.

In the blink of an eye, Jareth had her against the wall; his gloved hand around her neck, a contorted expression on his face, his lip curled up in a sneer. Yvette giggled in amusement at this.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" She rhetorically asked.

--

Lily wandered down a straight corridor seemed to last for numerous hours… or so she thought. It had only been an hour, in reality. "Thing's aren't always what they seem…" She muttered and looked around, hoping to see an opening she would be able to take. She put her hand out and dragged it along the wall. Her hand finally fell through an opening. She stumbled, caught herself and looked. It branched off into 2 different directions this time. She went right and followed the path around a corner. As she got to the small room at the end of the corridor, she leaned against the wall and slid down it. Her hand was throbbing in pain. Lily raised her throbbing hand to her face and examined the small faerie bite and scratch marks. Her vision started to blur. Lily rubbed her eyes. The scratches and bite mark seem to swell and bubble. Starting to feel light-headed, she held her head slightly. "What's… happening…" She rhetorically asked herself. She tried to focus on the marks, but slowly slipped into darkness.

--

Yvette watched from her throne by gazing into a black crystal. "She's passed out… she needs to be retrieved." Yvette demanded. A faerie that seemed to be made out of wood with leaf wings floated out to her.

"_Vadum ego tendo retrieve eius , meum regina_?" It asked. Yvette looked at the fey and nodded. With a hoarse cackled, the fey left.

--

Jareth watched from his own crystal and observed the wood-fey recover Lily. He lifted a delicate eyebrow and shook his head. If she wanted to play like this, he could play right back.

--

The fey laid Lily on the ground in front of the Queen. Yvette really didn't want to help her, but the faerie that bit her was one of the deadliest in the labyrinth. Yvette sighed and turned to another fey with brightly colored flowers on it. She carefully examined all the flowers upon its body.

"The purple one, give me a petal." Yvette demanded. The fey nodded quickly, pulled a petal off with a small wince and handed it to it's Queen. "Ruju, come here." Yvette summoned. A tall, handsome fey came over to her and bowed low. "You know what to do…" She sighed. Ruju nodded, took the petal and chewed it; his saliva making it into a paste. He creased the paste onto his tongue. Yvette watched as he picked Lily up. She moaned softly. He embraced her and they both seemed to turn into a statue.

--

_Lily was in a dance club back at home. Everyone around her was dressed in dark clothing. She looked down and gasped at what she was wearing. She would never wear anything like it. It wasn't her style. A long sleeve, black baby doll shirt with a bright green and black corset tied tightly over it. The sleeves flared out. She had a pair of tight leather-type pants on with knee-high boots. Her long auburn hair was down and rested softly on her shoulders._

_Everyone around her was dancing to some weird techno-type music blaring. Along with being dressed in dark clothing, they all looked… different. She looked around. Some had twigs or vines in their hair, others had jagged teeth like a shark, and many others… didn't look human at all. _

_Like a lost dog, she wandered around the club; the inhabitants staring at her as the danced on. Upon getting to the middle of the dancers, a tall male with jet-black ear length hair stood still, watching for her. He was the only one that looked semi-normal. The only abnormal thing being dark-silver feather like wings protruding from his back and the silver lip ring in his labret. Lily couldn't help but stare at him._

_He walked towards her, but it seemed to take an eternity. A smirk played his lips. He reached down, grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together. The music shifted to a low-bass slow song. Everyone around them stopped grinding on one another to join them in the slow dance. Ruju slid his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close. 'I shouldn't be doing this…' She thought to herself and stared up into his dark emerald eyes. He slid one hand up her arm and held her hand again as she let her free-hand snake its way under his arm around his ribs. He lead her in the dance, spinning her carefully around while avoiding the other dancers with great ease. He let her waist go and let her spin. Lily let out a soft laugh. He quickly spun her back into his arms. Teasingly, Ruju brushed his lips against her cheek. Ruju let his mouth rest by her ear, "For a mortal… you are quite the beauty…" He muttered, letting his lips tickle her ear. He resumed his lead in the dance, gliding them both across the floor. As the song came to an end, he held her close, slid his hand holding her hand out of her grasp, up her neck and rested it on her cheek. She stared at him as he slowly came closer. When he was kiss away, he stopped and looked down at her though soft-narrowed eyes. _

"Quare est hec illud has moratlis velut vos has forem tam inconcessus?" _Ruju muttered. _

"_What?" She asked. He just smirked, leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. Lily's stomach did flips. Seeing no objection from her, Ruju pressed on. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily began to taste something sweet. Ruju began to pull back, only to force Lily to hungrily kiss him. Smirking mentally, Ruju watched as Lily closed her eyes, causing him to kiss her deeply; that paste he made from the petal and his saliva slowly entering into Lily's mouth. Lily took no notice of it, however. Ruju pulled back and looked down at her. Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open. Ruju brushed hair out of her face and smiled down at her. "_Meum amor…._" He whispered softly, rolling his 'r' with passion. Lily went to kiss him again, but he smirked, let her go and stepped back. The club and the other individuals seemed to fade away until it was Ruju and Lily standing alone in darkness._

"Tu_ have a task to finish, do _tu _not?" Ruju stated and almost looked disappointed. Lily stared at him, then looked at her hands. The Faerie wounds had disappeared. Not even a scar was left. At that moment, Ruju walked up to her and held her in a small embrace. The darkness began to fade…_

--

Lily slowly woke up and felt arms around her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Ruju holding her. He looked the same, except instead of a ring in his lip, a thorn protruded out.

"So the mortal awakes?" Yvette calmly stated. Ruju nodded and slowly let Lily go. Lily looked at Yvette. Yvette was slouched in her throne, legs crossed and a smirk plastered across her face.

"_Meum meum…"_ Yvette sweetly muttered. "Jareth isn't going to be happy that _tu _are here…" Yvette added.

"No… I'm not very happy…" Came Jareth's voice. Yvette's eyes snapped to a corner and Jareth stepped out, a glower on his face. Yvette's top lip slowly formed into a bigger smirk.

Lily looked between the two higher powers. Yvette pushed herself up with great easy and casually strode over her Jareth.

"She needed aid from the poison, do _tu _not remember?" Yvette asked with a smug look. Jareth looked at Lily, brushed past Yvette, then stood in front of Lily.

Lily gasped. To her it seemed like her just appeared without even moving towards her. She stepped back and moved behind Ruju.

"Out of the way, Faerie." Jareth snarled. Ruju only smirked.

"_Tu _are in Yvette's Castle. I do not follow orders from _tu._" Ruju coolly stated. Yvette suddenly appeared between Jareth and Ruju. Her eyes had changed to a solid black. Jareth looked at her, slightly surprised.

"_Vobis voluntas numquam compello meum patulum similis quatinus." _Yvette growled.

"Then tell your court to listen…" Jareth demanded.

"I will do no such thing why _tu_ are in my domain…"

"You are in MY labyrinth!" Jareth yelled. "Your court, therefore, is my court!"

Yvette stayed silent but bared her teeth. Jareth held his ground and did that same.

"You have 10 hours to get your brother, or else he is mine." Jareth snarled, turned on his heel and disappeared.

Lily looked at Yvette, to Ruju, to the view of Jareth's castle from the window. Lily then noticed around the room other fey had stood.

Yvette's eyes went back to their original colors. She turned and looked at Ruju. "Make sure she makes it to his castle. Act only as a guide when she desperately needs it… only when _tu think she needs it. If she encounters other creatures, do nothing, say nothing. I will be watching… and I am now able to leave the castle." Yvette stated. Ruju nodded, turned and grabbed Lily's wrist._

"_Shall we go back to where she was?" Ruju questioned. Yvette nodded. With that, they went back to the dead-end corridor._

_-fin-_

_Ss: well… a new idea has been founded for this story… I hope everyone liked this chapter. Like always- constructive criticism, no flames… I do have to say though… I am liking Ruju, and I hope everyone else does, too._


End file.
